Gang Gang
by Sakurakouji
Summary: -Espero la cuides muy bien.-Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa mas tenebrosa que atractiva.- -Como si fuera alguien que deja que la Cuiden
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber terminado Down, lo que sucedió fue que los archivos donde tenía el fic completo se me borraron :c y después no tuve tiempo de rehacerlos*Cries* me dio mucha pena porque le tenía muchisimo cariño ;c  
Espero les guste esta nueva historia ,besos ;$**_

-Kagura, necesitas dejas de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Shoyo y Nobume en serio dan miedo cuando trabajan juntas.-Dijo Gintoki mientras veía televisión.

-Gin-chan el pasar el rato con ellas es divertido y no es como si tuviera que hacer trabajos súper peligrosos ,ya que los trabajos que me das son puras estupideces, no entiendo porque no me dejas acompañarte a ti , a papi y a Kamui yo soy tan buena como usted joder.-Dijo Kagura molesta mientras se sentaba; Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que su ´´Familia´´ comenzara a trabajar junta, muy estúpido teniendo en cuenta que su padre es bastante famoso y su hermano un loco que no necesitaban realmente trabajar en la Yorozuya.

-Aww ,la niñita esta celosa de que no le presten atención-Dijo burlón.

-Cállate viejo apesto.-Dijo mientras pelaba una mandarina.-

-Oye! Se llama el olor de la experiencia, que te quede claro.-

-Ja, seguro ¿Cuándo regresa el cuatro ojos?.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a comer-Desde que Otae-san se emparejo con el gorila pasa más tiempo en el Shinsengumi, ya no ayuda mucho por aquí.-

-Para él es un honor que pidan su ayuda en el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, déjalo, eres tú la que no tiene nada que hacer.-

-Tuviera cosas que hacer si _alguien_ me diera un buen trabajo.-

-Confórmate con limpiar la mierda de los perros y el pasar el tiempo con tus amigas las locas, disfruta tu libertad.-Dijo mientras apartaba la vista de la tv y la fijaba en ella.-

-Ah, así que se trata de eso-Dijo sonriendo, pero sin ningún sentimiento en sus ojos-mi vida es _mía, así_ que hasta que momento soy ´´Libre´´.  
Saldré a dar un paseo, gracias por preocuparte Gin-chan.-

\- Ah, como sea-Dijo mientras volvía su atención a su adora Ketsuno Ana .-

* * *

-Parece que después de todo la charla con papi si lo afecto bastante-Suspiro-Hasta yo tengo mis dudas-Susurro mientras pateaba fuertemente una piedra.-

-Ouch Kagura-san , ten más cuidado.-

-Oh Tsukki lo siento mucho, es bastante raro verte por aquí.-

-Estaba buscando algunas cosas para Hinowa-sama…Parece que no estas de muy buen humor ¿Me equivoco?.-

-Ah, no te preocupes es solo que Gin-san está comportándose más tonto de lo normal, tú debes saber a lo que me refiero.-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y cómplice.

-Eres igual que el-Agrego un poco sonrojada-De toda formas, sabes que todo lo que dice y hace es porque le preocupas.-

-Lo se Tsukki ,pero aun así me molesta porque parece que no confiara en mí , que aún no comprende que ya no soy una niña y …-Se detuvo antes de agregar algo más-Olvídalo ,no quiero aburrirte con mis estupideces –Rio-Te dejare para que puedas continuar con tus cosas-.

-Bien, pero sabes que cuando necesites hablar puedes venir a mí, cuídate y comprende que todos quieren lo mejor para ti, tú seguridad y felicidad no te olvides de ello Kagura-Dijo acariciándole el cabello-Adiós, saludos a los chico.

Kagura la vio alejarse, tal parece que Tsukuyo sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

-Shimpachiiii, tiempo sin verte.-Dijo mientras metía un dedo en su nariz en forma de saludo.-

-También es un gusto verte Kagura-chan ,por la hora a la que regresas parece que otra vez discutiste con Gin-san ¿Siendo sobreprotector nuevamente?-Soltó una pequeña risita mientras veía como Kagura acariciaba a Sadaharu.-

-Es un dolor en el culo, aprecio su preocupación pero se me proteger sola…Desde que papi y mi estúpido hermano llegaron esta así.-Dijo suspirando.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de porque, algún problema con los Yato? Ya que son muy pocos los que quedan.-Dijo mientras arregla sus gafas.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Por Dios que estúpido-Rio-

-OYE PUES SOLO PENSE EN ESO, NO TE BURLES MALDITA-Dijo gritando y algo apenado.-

-Ni porque ya seamos adultos dejas de ser un gritón de mierda cuatro ojos.-Continuo riendo un poco más fuerte y Shimpachi no pudo evitar unirse.-

-Parece que los niños están de buen humor hoy.-Dijo Gintoki.-

-Ah ,es el viejo mal oliente y sobre protector.-Dijo en tono burlón y nuevamente ambos jóvenes rieron.-

-Joder, los niños de hoy en día no respetan a sus mayores, ni siquiera cuando los crie, les di de comer de mi propio pecho yo…-Hubiera continuado si no fuera por el hecho de Hijikata y Sougo entraron tras el-.

-Eww, jefe por favor evite las muestras de afecto en nuestra presencia-Dijo el joven policía sentándose frente a Kagura y junto a Shimpachi mientras Gintoki y Hijikata seguían de pie.-

-Bueno-Dijo Kagura con tono molesto-Parece que debo irme ya que esto es una reunión entre ´´hombres´´-Dijo mirando a Sougo.-

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan hombre soy, chinita?, además no puedo creer que sigas molesta porque la última vez te saque a rastras, eso era una conversación solamente entre policías, así que tenía que pedirte que te fueras.

-Y hasta ahora me entero de que Gin-chan es un policía-Dijo sarcásticamente-Además no necesito que me demuestres nada, no creo que haya mucho que ver-Agrego con una sonrisa ladina y Sougo se la devolvió-Estúpido-Dijo acercándose a la salida pero Gintoki la detuvo.-

-Me habías dicho que querías una buena misión, quizás esta lo es.-Dijo sentándose.-

-Pues comiencen a hablar y puede que lo piense-Respondió secamente mientras se sentaba, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le asignaron una misión buena que no pudo evitar emocionarse.-

-Se nos ha informado de los movimientos extraños de un grupo al parecer extranjero, eso aún no se ha confirmado-Suspiro-si fueran simples vándalos no nos preocuparíamos tanto, pero parece que han estado atacando a organizaciones importantes así que no parecen estar jugando.-Dijo Hijikata.-

-Interesante-Dijo con una sonrisa-que otras cosas puedes decirme, Toshi?-

-Um, cuando tenías 14 encontraba el sobrenombre algo tierno, ahora me parece bastante incomodo –Su rubor podía confirmar lo dicho.-

-Vamos Hijikata-Comento algo disgustado Sougo-te pones todo avergonzado por una tontería, ya que por más que haya crecido sigue siendo una mocosa estúpida-Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa-

-Parece que el sádico no puede cerrar su sucia boca, ¿Debería hacerte el favor con un puñetazo y así dejas de fastiarme?-Dijo cruzando las piernas-.

-Ya chicos, dejen de interrumpir a la chimenea andante por favor.-Dijo Gintoki ganándose un golpe del hombre a su lado.-

-Parece que incluso después de 5 años siguen peleando por tonterías-Comento Shimpachi algo nostálgico.-

-Bueno ,como decía-Continuo Hijikata-No parece tratarse de unos tontos estafadores que tienen de objetivos presas grandes porque no actúan así por lo que creemos que puede tratarse de una banda grande por eso estamos investigando a los que quedan porque parece que ya casi todos se han ido a China.-

¿China? Ah ya veo porque pidieron mi ayuda-Dijo fríamente-No tienen que tomarse las cosas tan preocupadamente, en China gran parte de la mafia son llamadas aquí ´´Grandes´´.-

-Pareces saber bastante eh, chinita.-

-Pues tú justamente siempre me llamas China, se supone que debo saber cómo funcionan las cosas allá.-

-Entonces los policías tontos aquí quieren que los ayudemos a buscar a los que quedan y ver qué tan poco podemos averiguar.-Dijo Gintoki mientras Shimpachi se ponía de pie para irse.-

-Bueno pues, entonces nos vemos mañana.-Dijo mientras salía alegremente.-

-¿Papi y Kamui saben de esto?.-

-Obviamente tu loca familia sabe, aunque parece que aún no han comenzado a buscar, por lo que parece que estaban esperando a que avisáramos a su pequeña princesita.-Comento Sougo tratando de molestarla.-

-Me alegra que me tomaran en cuenta-Dijo sonriéndole, lo que al parecer lo desconcertó un poco-Me interesa bastante saber cómo esto puede afectar a la ciudad para que estén tan preocupados.-Comento con una gran sonrisa.-

-Te gusta mucho vernos en apuro ,¿cierto?.-

-A ti si, maldito sádico-Dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.-

-Ah y cambia tu atuendo, es tan llamativo como el que carga tu ´´Gin-chan´´-

-Es mucho mejor que lo que tú siempre cargas puesto estúpido.-

-Dios chicos, me están dando dolor de cabeza-Dijo Gin mientras se frotaba la cien-Prefiero que se golpeen a que discutan, es un fastidio.-

-Jefe ,parece apoyar la violencia.-Puso un falsa cara inocente.-

-Ah ,ya gaste mucha saliva-Dijo algo divertida-Nos vemos , necesito discutir unas cuantas cosas con papi y Kamui.-

-Discusiones familiares , que tierno.-

-Exactamente sádico.-Dijo sacándole la lengua mientras cerraba la puerta.-

* * *

La noche la recibió más fría que de costumbre mientras que vagaba perdida en sus pensamientos, muy a su pesar, el sádico tenía razón por lo que tendría que cambiarse su vestuario, porque como había dicho era igual a la de Gin-chan así que lo mejor era ponerse su Qipao blanco ya que era mucho más cómodo y discreto aunque eso no era lo más importante que pasaba por su mente; sino el hecho de porque justamente esas personas estaban aquí.

Durante la mañana estuvo investigando junto a Shimpachi y Gin , mientras el Shinsengumi estaba por su parte y lo que descubrieron logro desconcertarla aún mas ¿Por qué se estaban yendo con tanto afán?,¿Su padre y hermano tendrían algo que ver?

-Pues parece que no queda nadie para interrogar.-Dijo Gin mientras rascaba su melena plateada.-

-No hay que darse por vencidos aun Gin-san-Shimpachi agrego.-

-Pues sí ,igual en la noche nos reuniremos con los tonto para ver qué tan mala es la situación.-Dijo aburrida Kagura.-

Al llegar la noche mintió diciendo que se reuniría con Kamui, pero en realidad se fue a investigar por su cuenta, era algo que había aprendido el tiempo que estuvo entrenando pues que era más eficiente así.

Por lo que antes de ir más lejos, tapo su cara con vendas como su hermano solía hacerlo y se colocó un chaleco con capucha ya que lo menos que quería era que recordaran su rostro menos mal por lo menos tenía un punto a favor y ese era la noche.

* * *

Estuvo un buen rato viendo y escuchando a los hombres que fumaban en un callejón quejarse de porque ellos habían sido los últimos en ser llamados de vuelta y el hecho de que les había dado falsa esperanzas de poder encontrar a la familia principal en dicha ciudad , ya que nadie sabía cómo lucían realmente.

¿Así que se trataba de eso? Menos mal no estaban ahí porque no quería que Gin-chan le asignara cuidarlos ,que fastidio por lo que decidió darse la vuelta he irse, pero no se dio cuenta y tropezó por lo que quedo descubierta…genial.

-¿Quién eres?.-Pregunto uno de ellos-

Intento ignorarlos, pero al ver que no respondía se abalanzaron sobre ella-Mierda-Susurro mientras esquivaba el golpe de uno de ellos y golpeaba a los otros dos rompiéndoles la nariz-.

-Maldito!¿Quién eres y porque te enviaron?-Dijo el único al que no había llegado a golpear.-

Sin responder lo ataco con su paraguas y lo envío volando a una de la paredes cercanas, mierda no se había dado cuenta que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Sin darse tiempo a pensar en algo más los siguió atacando esquivando y proporcionándoles puñetazos en la cara y abdomen hasta que eran un desastre ensangrentado.-

-Parece ser que son bastantes débiles-Se agacho para verlos más de cerca, no era tan viejos, unos 26 quizás-Me sorprende que para una misión tan secreta los hayan mandado a ustedes ,niños.-

-Así que bajo la capucha hay una mujer eh.-Dijo alguien tras ella…Dios.. ¿Cuándo había llegado?.-

-¿Te sorprende que acabe tan rápido con ellos? Pan comido.-Dijo con una sonrisa que él no podía ver, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más una patada la envió más profundo en el callejón, no sería fácil escapar.-

Con un movimiento igual de rápido que el del hombre frente a ella, ataco con su paraguas y acertó un golpe en su cabeza o eso creyó mientras era lanzada nuevamente por el aire y esta vez fue su cara la que impacto sobre el suelo.-

-No soy ellos, así que por favor trátame con algo más de respeto pequeña dama.-Acto seguido se lanzó contra ella, pero antes de que se diera cuenta le acertó un puñetazo que lo envió hacia un contenedor de basura que estaba lo bastante cerca para hacer que se confundiera un poco.

Continúo con el ataque y le golpeo la cara rompiéndole el labio, sin darle tiempo de recuperarse lo estampo contra la pared y le rompió la nariz junto a la muñeca al tratar de alivianar el impacto de ser aplastado por el fuerte golpe del arma característica de los Yato, pero Kagura sabía muy bien que aún no lo había derrotado, por lo que decidió usar una bomba de humo que Katsura le había regalado, ah, aunque la verdad nunca pensó que la utilizaría. Aprovecho para trepar por una de la paredes cercanas y vio hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con la cara ensangrentar y sonriente del hombre recostado en la pared, la noche había sido más intensa de lo que esperaba y también había sido mala idea usar ropa blanca porque ahora parecía más el Qipao rojo que siempre usaba por la cantidad de sangre sobre ella.

Al parecer tendría que quedarse en casa de Kamui , no quería escuchar los sermones de Shimpachi y Gin-chan.

* * *

 _Qipao: La vestimenta que Kagura lleva durante la serie,la única diferencia que en el capítulo es que es blanca xD_

 _Espero les haya gustado el comienzo de este nuevo fic(Que si voy a termianar , don't worry) Hasta un nuevo capitulo :*_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chicoos disculpen la tardanza, mi internet ha estado muy mierda y no me dejaba actualizar; c the sad life of venezuelans_**

 ** _Esperemos se mejore y así no tarde tanto en actualizar xD_**

* * *

Después de gastar casi la noche saltando de techo en techo por si era perseguida, Kagura se encontraba frente a la casa de su hermano quien algunas veces iba a pasar el rato con Abuto-nisaan –Realmente esperaba que fuera uno de esos días-Y platicaban acerca de quién sabe qué .Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la cara de su padre y Kamui, mierda…

-Parece que la fugitiva apareció.-Comento Kamui mientras observaba su ropa ensangrentada.-

-Así que por eso no regresaba a la Yorozuya…-Umibozu imito a Kamui y la observo de arriba abajo.-

-Solo salí a dar un paseo en esta hermosa noche, ¿Van a castigarme por eso?.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Que le paso a mi tierna hermanita.-suspiro.-

-¿Qué descubriste?.-Pregunto su padre, ellos no eran idiotas y sabían exactamente a donde había ido.-

-¿Puedo contárselos mañana? Estoy realmente cansada y sucia como pueden ver.-Señalo sus ropas y Kamui bufo haciendo una cara graciosa, y pensar que antes quería matarla.-

-No, habla.-

-Papi por favor.-

-Lo más conveniente sería que nos lo contaras ahora, pero yo también estoy cansado y no quiero discutir.-Dijo suspirando.-

-No te preocupes papi-Dijo ablandando un poco la mirada-Estoy bien, además no recolecte mucha información.-

-La próxima vez que vayas de ´´Encubierto``-Dijo señalando las vendas-Invítame, por tus ropas puedo adivinar que la noche fue magnífica.-Dijo su hermano sonriendo, pero era más que obvio que él también estaba preocupado.-

-No me paso nada, cálmense ya dramáticos-Dijo quitándose las vendas y la capucha-¿Ven? Es sangre de otras personas, ni una gota mía.-Dijo con los pulgares arriba.-

-Pues eso no me hace sentir mejor.-

-A mi si.-Comento Kamui dejando salir una pequeña risita.-

-Bueno pues voy a lavarme y a descansar, mañana me toca tratar con Gin.-chan también.- Dijo bostezando, no quería ni pensar cómo se iba a poner cuando supiera que le había mentido.-

* * *

En la mañana desayuno con su padre, Kamui, Shimpachi y Gin-chan mientras les explicaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y les reafirmaba que estaba bien , la familia podía ser bastante fastidiosa en este tipo de asuntos , pero estaba muy agradecida de que estuvieran preocupados por ella.

-Pero no tiene sentido, ni ellos saben cómo luce la familia ´´principal´´.-

-Yo tampoco entiendo, es estúpido buscar sin tener algo como referencia, no creo que los malditos sean adivinos.-Dijo Kagura mientras comía arroz.-

-Hablare con Abuto , quizás él sabe o a escuchado algo.-Comento Kamui.-

-Supongo que esto se le informara a el Shinsengumi.-Comentos algo molesta, a pesar de que no los odiaba, no le gustaba avisar de sus movimientos a los demás… pero ese era su trabajo.-

-Estamos trabajando para ellos, así que si.- Dijo Gintoki.-

-¿Podemos quitar del informe mi salida?.-

-Creo que podemos hacer eso.-Agrego ya más calmado , los niños eran un dolor de cabeza.-

-Gracias Gin-chan.-

-Como sea, será mejor que le informemos y decidamos que haremos de ahora en adelante.-

Mientras Gintoki y los demás explicaban los sucedido a los demás, Kagura se encontraba practicando sola, tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba

-Eeh , parece que no puedes quedarte quieta China.-

-¿No se supone que deberías estar en la reunión?.-Respondió mientras secaba su sudor.-

¿No se supone que tú también deberías? Dijo sarcástico.-

-Ah , parece que el tonto se aburre si no estoy cerca.-

-Mmm , no diré que no a eso.-

-Eww que asco , me acabas de arruinar la práctica, será mejor que me vaya.-Trato de darse la vuelta pero un par de manos evitaron que lo hiciera y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía el rostro pegado al suelo.-

-¿Huyendo?,¿Tanto miedo tienes de que te haga comer tierra? Aunque parece que ya lo haces.-Dijo burlón mientras se sentaba sobre su espalda y la pegaba más al suelo.-

-Oh sádico, parece que realmente quieres empezar una pelea conmigo-Sin darle tiempo de pensar se dio la vuelta bruscamente cambiando de posiciones estando ahora ella arriba.-

-Normalmente soy yo el que está arriba , pero no es como si la posición me molestara o algo además -Dijo mientras la esposaba –Pareces extremadamente distraída hoy.-

-¿Qué mierda? ¡Suéltame!.-

-Oblígame, ah verdad que no puedes.-Dijo empujándola y poniéndose de pie .-

-¿¡Cómo quieres que luche contigo si no puedo usar mis manos pendejo!?.-

-No lo se , utiliza por una vez ese cerebrito .- Dijo señalando su cabeza.-

Kagura lo observo por unos segundo para luego arrojarse hacia el dando patadas, las cuales el otro evito.

-Nada mal, veamos cuanto aguantas china.-Dijo mientras le lanzaba puñetazos los cuales Kagura respondía con patadas.-

Su enfrentamiento duro un buen rato y se detuvieron solo porque a ambos les faltaba el aire, nadie se atrevía a meterse entre ellos ,siempre había sido así.

-Vaya parece que no quieres admitir la derrota.-

-Todo menos perder contra ti , maldito sádico.-

-Oh así qu-Fue interrumpido por una patada que lo dejo algo desconcertado, lo que le permitió ver a Kagura donde tenía las llaves de las esposas.-

-Deja de fastidiar y dame las llaves.-

-No quiero.-Dijo y se arrojó contra ella, haciéndola caer y volviendo a la posición con la que habían comenzado –Así me gusta más.-Le saco la lengua y Kagura se movió molesta.-

-Sádico, eres un fastidio .-Dijo acercando su cara a la de él ,sorprendiéndolo.-

-¿Qué mierda chin-Antes de que pudiera continuar la frente de Kagura impacto contra su labio , rompiéndolo-¡Maldita sea! sin darse cuenta de que la chica aprovecho para quitarle las llaves y soltar las esposas y ahora se burlaba de él.-

-Eso te enseña a no meterte conmigo, ahora bájate que pesas.-

-Niños, ¿Qué hacen?.-Dijo Gin viendo la ``Interesante´´ Escena.-

-Oh ,Sougo ,¿Qué le paso a tu labio?.-Comento Hijikata.-

-Toshi, este bastardo es una molestia.-Dijo con fingida inocencia mientras que seguían en la misma posición.-

-L a molestia eres tu.-Dijo muy cerca de su rostro para luego levantarse y dirigirse a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en el Shinsengumi.-

Kagura espero unos segundos y luego lo siguió.-

-Oye niño, Gin-chan me pidió que te ayudara con eso.-Dijo señalándole el labio.-

\- ¿Niño? La niña aquí eres tú.-

-Ah , cállate y busquemos el botiquín-Entraron en una habitación grande , la verdad es que Kagura no conocía mucho el cuartel.-

-Si te sientes obligada a ayudarme solo porque ´´Gin-chan´´te lo pidió, entonces déjame solo.-

-Estaba dispuesta a irme ,pero de ninguna forma voy a hacer algo que tú me ordenes.-Dijo mientras Sougo traía el botiquín .-

-No es nada , además con lo distraída que estas podrías joderme más en lugar de ayudar.-Dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su uniforme-Por cierto ,tiempo si verte usar eso.-Dijo señalando el Qipao rojo que llevaba.-

-Tengo un par de cosas en la cabeza, pero no es como si por eso fuera a matarte, si quisiera hacerlo ya estarías muerto, sabes que siempre estoy tras tu cabeza.-Ambos sonrieron y cayeron un silencio algo incómodo, no están acostumbrados a pasar tanto tiempo a solas.-

-Te quedaras viendo el suelo o me ayudas?

-Pásame alcohol y un algodón.-Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él , le había partido el labio inferior y superior por lo que comenzó a limpiar la herida siendo un poco brusca y sacándole algo de sangre.-

-Joder china, si vas a ayudarme por lo menos concéntrate.-Dijo con mueca adolorida.-

-Cállate sádico, no seas un llorón-Continuo limpiando esta vez un poco más suave-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?.-Pregunto mientras era observada.-

-Tienes un corte frente y un gran moretón en la mejilla que estoy seguro no fue hecho en nuestra pequeña pelea de hace rato.-

-¿Acaso te importa?.-Pregunto fastidiada

-La verdad no.-Respondió apartando la mirada.-

-Bueno-Dijo levantándose-Ya te ayude así que ahora me voy debilucho.-Fue detenida nuevamente-¿Cuántas veces más harás esto?,¿Quieres seguir peleando?.-

-Sabes, me gusta discutir y particularmente me gusta hacerlo contigo… es divertido ver tus reacciones-Dijo mientras apretaba su agarrare en la muñeca-Pero me parece estúpido que pienses que puedes vencerme.-

-No lo pienso, es así estúpido debilucho-Trato de soltarse pero el agarre era tan fuerte que solo logro moverse un poco-Suéltame.-

-Suéltate si eres tan fuerte.-

-¡Suéltame!-Trato de zafarse pero fue en vano-Mierda ¡Que me sueltes!.-

-Shh, chinita ¿No que soy un debilucho?.-

-Sadico ,no estoy de humor para esto.-

-¿Y eso porque?.-Pregunto acercándose a ella.-

-Eres un fastidio, suéltame.-

-Así que la palabra de hoy es ´´Suéltame´´.-

-Si.-Con su mano libre intento golpearlo pero fue detenida y cuando se dio cuenta, Sougo la tomo del cuello y la presiono contra una de las paredes cercanas.-

-Te falta mucho para ganarme china , cuando ya no estes tan perdida en tus pensamientos y quieras deshacer la tensión en tus hombros –Dijo tocándolos con un dedo- sabes dónde encontrarme .-Dijo observando el moretón .-

-Aléjate.-Dijo apartando la mirada ya que estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi podían tocarse.-

-Di ``Por favor´´.-Sonrió al ver su cara molesta.-

-Suéltame.-

-Tch , hoy realmente no paras de decir eso.- se alejó un poco para ponerle una curita en la cortada y luego le dio un empujón hacia la puerta , si no hubiera sido ella , estaba segura de que cualquiera se hubiera caído de culo por la fuerza que el bastardo poseía .-

-Jodete maldito.-Dijo mostrándole el dedo medio.-

-Por cierto, bájate un poco la camisa…se pueden ver las vendas que llevas debajo.-

-Cállate ese no es tu proble-

-Si si, no es algo que deba importarme-Recogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a una puerta que Kagura no sabía a donde iba-Vete, deben estar preguntándose donde estas.-

-No me digas que hacer ,ya me iba .-Dijo saliendo en busca de los demás , seguramente ya había terminado de hablar y podrían irse ,que se jodiera el estúpido sádico , aunque debía admitir que era mucho más fuerte que antes…miro la marca roja que quedo en su muñeca y apretó los labios.

-Espera ¿Cómo que vamos a China?.-Eso la había tomado por sorpresa.-

-Ese es el plan.-Respondio Gintoki.-

Eso SI era algo que ella no se esperaba

* * *

 ** _Nuevamente me disculpo por tardar tanto ,espero sea de su agrado el capítulo , bye bye_**


End file.
